black rose
by KuroragiUum
Summary: semuanya berpusat pada Xian Li yang menerima sebuah kutukan yang akan membawa kehancuran dunia jika ia tak berhasil mengangkat kutukan itu, di bumbui dengan cerita percintaan yang tak jelas... oke selamat menikmati
1. prologue

Author: hyahahaha ini fic yang baru... gara2 ini fic sebelumnya sampai gak update...

Asthor (Asisten Author): kamu bukan Author yang baik...

Author: DAMN... it to strike man... *tertunduk*

Asthor: huh...

Author: sudahlah... toh aku masih lanjutin yang lama... hyahahaha

oke Sekarang Author dan Asthor akan memperkanalkan OC-nya…

Nama : Xian Li

Senjata:

1) samurai dengan panjang menengah, gaya bertarung sama dengan **buzujima, saeko** dari anime **higschool of the death**

2) tangan kosong denan aliran taichi

ciri fisik:

rambut berwarna hitam dengan bagian ujung belakang panjang sampai pantat… serta bagian belakang naik keatas seperti pantat bebek… hyahahahaha

mata hitam

tinggi 175

laki-laki

kidal

umur: karena gak jelas kelahirannya kapan jadi dianggap aja sama kayak Sun ce hyahahaha

sifat:

santai malah dah sampai tahap malas

serius hanya jika di perlukan

kalau sudah melakukan sesuatu gak liat-liat tempat

akan marah kalau ada yang bilang rambutnya kayak pantat bebek

suka tidur

oke selanjutnya OOC dari **Da Qiao** yang akan tunjukin Cuma sifatnya kalau yang lain liat aja di ** .com**

sifat:

kuudere saat siang dan jadi gadis yang pemalu saat malam (mulai dari tengah malam hingga fajar)

suka membaca buku dibawah pohon

marah kalau ada orang yang mengganggunya saat membaca buku

suka bernyanyi saat malam dan suka memasak


	2. Chapter 1

Author: oke kita masuk ceritanya...Asthor: ha ah... bikin capek aja... kenapa gak diselesaiin dulu fic yang lama...  
>Author: yah... aku orangnya selama ada ide sebaiknya kerjain dulu hyahahaha...<br>Asthor: tapi aku yang ribet...  
>Author: sudahlah... kamu berisik...*ikat Asthor*<br>**Disclaimer: **karakter dalam cerita punyanya **KOEI**, yang Author punya cuma OC dan Fic ini... oke...  
><strong>Warning: <strong>dalam cerita ini bakalan ada OOC yang munkin gak disukai oleh pembaca sekalian... jadi mohon dimaafkan...

* * *

><p>Xian Li POV: on<p>

...

...

...

" ngun… ayo bangun… kamu mau tidur sampai kapan…" ujar sebuah suara yang berusaha membangunkanku.

" ukh iya… sebentar, tadi malam aku habis selesaiin novel, jangan ganggu aku donk…" ucapku yang tak mau bangun.

" kamu sudah di tunggu sama kakak tau…" ucap suara itu masih membangunkanku.

" kakak? Kakak siapa?" ucapku yang masih menutup mataku dengan erat.

" siapa lagi… kakak Sun Ce sama kakak Sun Quan… ayo bangun…" ucap suara itu.

" Sun ce? Sun Quan? Hah!" teriakku segera bangun. Aku melihat kearah suara itu ternyata ada Sun Shang Xiang. " nona Sun Shang Xiang sudah jam berapa hari?" ujarku yang bangkit dari tempat tidur.

" huuh… kan sudah ku bilang kalau kita berdua cukup panggil aku Shang Xiang…" ujarnya jengkel.

" iya maaf…" ucapku membuka baju tidurku.

" eh… ngapain kamu?" ucapnya menutup matanya dengan celah intip di sela-sela jarinya.

" aku buka baju… ngapain lagi…" tetap meneruskan membuka baju.

" KYAAAAA… MESUM…." Teriaknya lari.

" napa sih? Ah biarlah…" ucapku segara berganti pakaian.

Sambil ganti baju perkenalkan, namaku Xian Li. Aku adalah jendral dari kerajaan Wu. Eh? Kenapa aku bias dekat sama Shang Xiang? Itu karena aku sudah hidup di kawasan kerajaan sejak kecil. Dulunya aku hanya seorang gelandangan, tapi karena suatu kejadian aku di pungut…

Author: hyahahahah di pungut *guling-guling"

Xian Li: DIAM….

Author: hyahahahahaha…. *kabur*

Ukh… author sialan… oke… aku dipungut oleh tuan Sun Jiang. Katanya ia terkesima dengan kemampuanku dalam membuat rencana mencuri satu kotak apel yang ku lakukan dengan anak-anak gelandang lainnya yang waktu kebetulan dilihat oleh tuan Sun Jiang… yah aku juga tak mengerti… tapi begitulah… akhirnya aku masuk dalam kawasan kerajaan… walaupun di depan keluarga kerajaan tuan Sun Jiang mengatakan kalau aku telah menyelamatkan hidupnya…

* * *

><p>Setelah selesai berganti pakaian aku segera ke ruangan rapat.<p>

" wah, kau telat bangun lagi Li?" Tanya Sun Ce begitu aku masuk ruang rapat.

" hahaha… begitulah… " ucapku santai.

" bagaimana kau bisa menjadi jendral yang hebat kalau kau tetap suka telat bangun…" ucap Sun Quan menyilangkan tanganya.

" hahaha… tak usah seperti itu Quan… walapun begitu dia adalah jendral yang bisa diandalkan sekaligus ahli strategi yang sangat hebat…" ucap Sun Ce.

" terima kasih tuan…" ucapku memberi hormat.

" kau masih sepert itu Li, padahal sudah kukatakan kalau hanya kita kau cukup memanggil namaku… kau itu sangat berbeda begitu menjadi jendral, padahal sejak kecil kita melakukan semuanya bersama, seperti saudara kandung… yakan Quan" ucap Sun ce yang jengkel dengan kelakuanku.

" aku tak peduli…" ucap Sun Quan menoleh kearah lain.

" hahaha… iya… tapi tetap saja… aku ini hanya jendral…" ucapku tersenyum.

" jangan begitu Li, kalau di luar kau memang jendral kerajaan ini, tapi disini kau adalah saudara kami..." Sun Ce marah.

yak aku berterima kasih dengan hal itu…" ucapku pada Sun Ce.

" terserah yang penting kita sekarang harus berangkat ke Pu Yang… kita akan membicarakan strategi untuk menjatuhkan kegilaan dari kelompok turban kuning (sorry gak tau bahasa indonya apa… m(_ _)m )" ucap Sun Ce.

" ooh… begitu… baiklah…" ucapku yag baru duduk dan harus berdiri kembali.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya aku, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang, dan tuan Sun Jiang berangkat ke Pu Yang. Kami menempuh waktu selama 4 hari untuk sampai ke Pu Yang. Saat hari akan malam kami selalu membuat perkemahan. Sesampainya di Pu Yang kami di sambut oleh Xiahou Dun.<p>

" selamat datang Tuan Sun Jiang…" ucap Xiahou Dun.

" ya… apa yang lain sudah sampai?" ucap Tuang Sun Jiang.

" ya… tuanlah yang terakhir…" ucap Xiahou Dun sambil membimbing kami ke tempat pertemuan.

Lalu kamu menuju tempat pertemuan, disana ada Cao Cao, Cao Pi, Sima Yi, Liu Bei, dan Zhuge Liang.

" jadi…" ucap Cao Cao.

" jadi…?" tanyaku yang masih ngantuk karena kami berangkat sangat pagi.

" hah…? Apa maksudmu…?" ucap Cao Cao.

" eh…? Apa maksud tuan…?" ucapku yang baru sadar.

" jangan mempermainkanku bocah…" ucap Cao Cao marah.

" ah… maaf… tadi saya masih ngelindur… jadi… saya agak ngawur…" ucapku menjelaskan agar Cao Cao tidak marah.

" kau kira alas an seperti itu bisa membuatku memaafkan perlakuanmu?" ucap Cao Cao berdiri.

" sudahlah tuan… tak perlu marah seperti itu… toh taka da gunanya… hal itu hanya akan membuat pertemuan ini gagal… dia tidak berbohong… lihatlah ilernya masih berada di mulutnya… mwahahahaha…" gelak Sima Yi yang membuat aku sadar kalau ilerku masih ada, sontak aku lansung melapnya.

Hal itu membuatku tampak bodoh di depan yang lain, Sun Ce hanya menahan tawa dan Shang Xiang mencubit pinggangku dengan muka merah.

" huh sudahlah… baiklah siapa yang punya rencana untuk menghancurkan Turban Kuning?" ucap Cao Cao yang sudah tenang.

" kurasa kita harus menghancurkan Dong Zhuo terlebih dahulu… karena dia memiliki benteng yang paling kuat dari yang lainnya…" ucap Sima Yi melekatkan kipasnya di depan mulutnya.

" hmm… kurasa itu bisa di terima…" ucap Liu Bei.

" tapi hal itu bisa membuat kita kehilangan banyak pasukan, dan itu akan berdampak pada penyerangan kita yang selanjutnya…" ucapku tak setuju dengan Sima Yi.

" hmm… kurasa juga begitu…" ucap Zhuge Liang.

" apa maksudmu…?" ucap Sima Yi yang tak terima pendapatnya kupatahkan.

" hmm… bagaimana aku menjelaskannya… begini tuan… jika kita menyerang gerbang Hu Lao terlebih dahulu yang memiliki pertahanan terkuat, kita akan mendapat kesusahan karena kita harus menhancurkan pertahanan gerbang itu terlebih dahulu dan selama kita berusaha menghancurkan gerbang itu, musuh dapat dengan mudah membunuh pasuan kita dengan panah yang di lempar dari balik gerbang. Dan walaupun kita menang nantinya kita akan kesusahan menghancurkan Zhang Jiao yang memiliki pasukan yang banyak." Ucapku menjelaskan.

" tapi… bukankah kita harus menghancurkan yang kuat terlebih dahulu sebelum yang lemah…" ucap Sima Yi masih tak terima.

" yah… kalau berdasarkan praktek memang Zhang Jiao lebih lemah dari Dong Zhuo, tapi dalam kenyataannya keadaan mereka sama karena Zhang Jiao memiliki pasukan yang banyak seimbang dengan pertahanan Dong Zhuo yang kuat." Ucap Zhuge Liang menyatakan hipotesisnya.

" benar… alangkah baiknya kita menghancurkan kelompok yang memiliki kekuatan yang kuat namun lemah dalam pertahanan dengan menggunakan serangan mendadak yang dilakukan dengan cara menyebar…" ucapku memberi saran.

" jalan pikiranmu sama denganku…" ucap Zhuge Liang.

" hmm… kalau dipikir lebih baik… rencana dari Xian Li memang lebih kuat…" ucap Sun Ce membelaku.

" tapi…" ucap Sima Yi yang masih kesal.

" sudahlah Sima Yi… kita akan mengikuti rencana mereka…" ucap Cao Cao yang hanya berpangku dagu mendengar perdebatan kami dari tadi.

"ukh baiklah… ucap Sima Yi…" tertunduk.

" baiklah kita akan menghancurkan Zhang Jiao terlebih dahulu… kita akan memulai penyerangan dalam 15 hari lagi… aku harap setiap kerajaan bersiap-siap…" ucap tuan Sun Jiang.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya kami kembali kekerajaan Xia Pi…<p>

" hahaha… kau lihat tampang Sima Yi tadi…? *melongo*" ucapnya memperagakan muka Sima Yi.

" hahaha… iya… tapi dia kenapa sampai kayak gitu…?" ucapku yang tak mengerti.

" hah? Kau tak sadar? Dia begitu karena melihat kemampuanmu membaca keadaan…" ucap Sun Ce.

" hehehehe… itu benar kak… aku cukup merasa terhibur melihat hancurnya gaya sombongnya tadi…." Ucap Shang Xiang.

" ooh… biar sajalah… toh aku tadi memang ileran… hahaha…" ucapku tak peduli.

" itu kau saja yang jorok…" ucap Sun Ce.

" hahaha… yah tadi malam aku dapat ide puisi yang bagus makanya aku menyatatnya… eh tak kusangka ternyata ayam sudah berkokok…" ucapku.

" perbuatanmu itu sangat memalukan… bagaimana kau bisa menjadi jendral yang baik…" ucap Sun Quang yang dari tadi bersungut-sungut.

" hahaha… tak usah di pedulikan Quan… toh… ide yang diberikan Li juga diterima semua… itu membuktikan dia tak mempermalukan kita…" ucap tuan Sun Jiang.

" terima kasih tuan…" ucapku pada tuan Sun Jiang.

Lagi setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 4 hari kami sampai di kerajaan, kami melakukan persiapan selama 1 minggu. Setelah itu kami berangkat menuju tempat Zhang Jiao berada,

* * *

><p>~ToBeContinu~<p>

Author: hyahahaha chap 1 selesai... hyahaha... aku bangga...

Asthor: bangga kenapa...

Author: bangga aja... oke mohon REVIEWnya... :D


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** oke... kita lanjut lagi... hahaha... ah ya balas review dulu...

blossom and scarlet  
>Author: i-itu... ah... itu bukan salah ku... itu salah web... ah... padahal aku sudah mainin gamenya tapi tetap salah... ukh... *drop*Asthor: sudah ku bilang kau memang bukan Author yang bak... *tepuk punggung Author*<br>Author: sialan... kau bulan ini tak akan ku gaji... *pegang krah baju Asthor*  
>Author: emang aku di gaji...<br>Author: aku terlalu miskin untuk menggajimu... ukh... *drop lagi...*  
>Asthor: yay... aku menang... oke blossom... thanks dah review...<p>

Yuuki moon chan  
>Asthor: gak masalah kok kalau buat ribut mah... hahahaha...<br>Author: woi... jangan mentang-mentang aku lagi...  
>asthor: diam... Author tak becus...<br>Author: ukh... *lagi lagi drop*  
>Asthor: oke thanks dah review...<p>

Asthor: nah minna-san... chap 2 hajimaruyo... ah iya sebelumnya...

**Disclaimer:** semua karakter dalam fic ini punya **KOEI...** yang Author punya cuma OC ama fic ini...

**Warning: **dalam fic ini bakalan ada OOC yang munkin gak ngenakin pembaca jadi mohon maaf...

* * *

><p>Di hari yang direncanakan...<p>

" siapa kau? Aku belum pernah melihatmu?" ucap Sun Ce begitu melihat seorang pria berambut panjang yang diikat.

" aku Zhou Yu, aku di tugaskan ayahmu untuk menjagamu…" ucapnya.

" hoo… menjagaku? Hahahaha… itu memang ayah… hmm… ah aku perkenalkan ini adalah jendral kepercayaanku… namanya Xian Li" ucapnya sambil menunjuk salah satu jendral utamanya

" aku Zhou Yu senang berkenalan denganmu… mohon kerja samanya…" ucap Zhou Yu mengulurkan tangannya pada Xian Li.

" aku juga… mohon kerja samanya…" ucap Xian Li menerima jabatan tangan Zhou Yu.

Ketika sedang berjabat tangan, Zhou Yu terus memandangi muka Xian Li…

" mmm… tuan kenapa anda terus memandangi saya?" Tanya Xian Li yang merasa risih terus di perhatikan.

" eh!? Tidak… aku merasa heran itu… pantat bebek itu kenapa ada di kepalamu?" ucapnya menunjuk kepala Xian Li

" pantat bebek… *muncul simpang empat merah* INI BUKAN PANTAT BEBEK… INI GAYA RAMBUT MASA DEPAN… WAAAAA… NGAJAK BRANTEM HAH!" teriak Xian Li begitu mendengar ucapan Zhou Yu.

Author: hahahaha… pantat bebek… emang pas… hahaha

Xian Li: diam kau Author brengsek… *tusuk Author*

Author: gah… *melayang*

" hahahaha… sudah lah Li… itu sudah biasakan… setiap orang yang pertama kali melihatmu pasti bilang itu pantat bebek… hahahaha… aku pun begitu dulunya" celetuk Sun Ce terbahak melihat tingkah Xian Li

" itu memang benar tuan tapi tetap saja…" ujar Xian Li tertunduk.

" ah… maaf aku hanya menganggap itu sedikit aneh… maafkan aku…" ucap Zhou Yu dengan menahan ketawa.

" huh sudahlah… ukh…" ujar Xian Li kembali ketempatnya.

" mmm… Sun Ce dia kenapa? Apa begitu terus?" ucap Zhou Yu berbisik pada Sun Ce.

" hmm…? hahaha… tenanglah… dia memang sedikit aneh… tapi di medan pertempuran dia orang yang bisa diandalkan…" ujar Zhou Yu beranjak.

Lalu Zhou Yu pergi kedepan semua pasukannya untuk memberi beberapa kata pemberi semangat.

" baiklah semua kita akan menghancurkan kekuasaan Zhang Jiao… jangan ada yang setengah-setengah… hancurkan semua…" ucap Sun Ce.

" OOOOOUUUUUU…" teriak semua prajurit saat Sun Ce mengangkat kepalan tangannya.

" baiklah Xian Li aku akan kearah barat daya dan kau bantu Cao Cao di barat…" ucap Sun Ce.

" lalu tuan bagaimana?" Tanya Xian Li.

" aku ingin melihat ketangguhan orang yang di suruh ayah untuk menjagaku…" ucap Sun Ce sambil mengarahkan jempolnya ke Zhou Yu.

" baiklah tuan…" ucap Xian Li memberi hormat.

* * *

><p>Lalu Xian Li berangkat menuju arah barat daya, disana ia bertemu dengan Zhang He dan Cao Cao.<p>

" tuan saya akan membantu tuan…" ucapnya begitu berhasil menyusul Cao Cao.

" hmm… apa yang bisa di lakukan oleh anak muda sepertimu? Kau memang hebat membuat rencana tapi tubuhmu kecil…" ucap Cao Cao tak percaya Xian Li bisa menolong.

" saya hanya bisa membantu tuan tidak lebih… itu pun kalau tuan tidak keberatan…" ucap Xian Li tenang.

" hahahaha… aku suka dengan gayamu… baiklah tapi jangan sampai kau menggangguku…" ucap Cao Cao kembali melakukan penyerangan.

" hmm… kamu punya rambut yang aneh… apa itu pantat bebek?" Tanya Zhang He.

" mmm… ini bukan pantat bebek tuang Zhang he… ini gaya rambut masa depan…" ucap Xian Li tenang.

" sialan… aku harus tenang… jika aku menyerang banci ini saat ini… Wu bisa kena masalah karena aku…" ucap Xian Li dalam hatinya.

Lalu mereka melakukan penyerangan pada semua benteng pertahanan yang ada di barat daya. Mereka berhasil memporak-porandakan setiap benteng yang mereka temui. Setelah itu mereka kembali bergabung dengan pasukan lain. Lalu mereka segera menuju kearah utara, karena disanalah Zhang Jiao berada. setelah beberapa pertempuran dalam benteng utama, akhirnya Zhang Jiao mati di tangan Cao Cao.

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari setelah pertempuran dengan Zhang Jiao, pasukan gabungan akan menyerang benteng Dong Zhuo. Sun Ce dan pasukannya berada di timur laut, mereka akan menghancurkan gerbang disana.<p>

" kalian kira kami akan membiarkan kalian menghancurkan gerbang yang telah di serahkan pada kami?" ujar Wei Xu yang menjaga gerbang timur laut.

" huh… kau kira kami akan minta izin pada kalian hah?" ucap Sun Ce.

" sudah tuan… tidak usah meladeni mereka…" ucap Xian Li turun dari kudanya lalu maju.

" apa yang akan kamu lakukan pan… eh Tuan Xian Li?" ujar Zhou Yu yang ikutan maju.

" hmm… tak ada… hanya ingin menyingkirkan ranting yang menghambat jalan…" ucap Xian Li mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Author: hahaha… Zhou Yu mau bilang pantat bebek tuh…

Zhou Yu: aku tidak bilang apa-apa… tuan Xian Li Author bilang pantat bebek tuh…

Author: aku gak bilang gitu kok…

Xian Li: Author awas kau… habis perang ini akan ku gantung kau di pohon tauge…

Author: yah pohon tauge mah gak sakit…

Xian Li: ya sudah akan ku gantung kau di pohon manga di depan kerajaan… *smirk*

Author: *pale*

" beraninya kau meremehkan kami…" ucap Li Meng ikut mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Xian Li dan Zhou Yu maju tanpa berkata apa-apapun, Li Meng, Wei Xu, Li Ru dan Gao Shun maju untuk membunuh Xian Li. Dimulai dengan Li Ru, ia menerjang Xian Li dengan gerakan lurus, tapi hal itu tak berarti apa-apa bagi Xian Li, ia dengan mudah menghindar ke kanan lalu menusuk pinggang Li Ru, hingga darah Li Ru muncrat ke muka Xian Li. Ketiak darah Li Ru mengenai mukanya ia merasakan hal yang aneh pada tubuhnya...

" ada apa ini… tubuhku memanas… ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya" ujar Xian Li dalam hatinya, ia merasa ada suatu kesadaran lain yang menghinggapi dirinya.

Lalu Li Meng dan Gao Shun menyerang Zhou Yu bersamaan tapi dengan gerakan yang indah Zhou Yu menghindari semua serangan mereka dan mengerahkan serangan yang mematikan pada mereka berdua. Melihat rekan-rekannya telah terkapar bersimbah darah, Wei Xu merasa hidupnya juga akan berakhir, maka ia mohon ampun pada Xian Li yang datang menghampirinya.

" huh… kalau aku tak masalah tapi, kau sebaiknya minta pada tuan Sun Ce, karena dia adalah komandanku…" ucap Xian Li tapi anehnya tangannya kirinya menusuk jantung Wei Xu.

" Xian Li… ada apa? Bukankah dia sudah menyerah?" Tanya Sun Ce yang datang dari belakang, ia heran melihat tindakan Xian Li.

" ukh… aku tak tau tuan… tangan kiriku bergerak dengan sendirinya…" ucap Xian Li yang memegang tangan kirinya.

" hmm… apa…" perkataan Sun Ce terhenti begitu mendengar gerbang sebelah tenggara telah terbuka tapi ternyata disana sudah ada Lu Bu.

" sial ada Lu Bu, penyerangan kita bisa gagal…" ucap Zhou Yu yang telah naik kembali ke kudanya.

" jadi kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sun Ce ikut kebingungan.

" tuan… tuan maju saja… saya akan menhentikan Lu Bu…" ucap Xian Li melihat pada Sun Ce.

" tapi… tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Lu Bu selama ini…" ucap Sun Ce cemas.

" tak apa tuan… saya tidak berniat menahannya sampai saya mati… saya hanya akan menahannya sampai Dong Zhuo mati… lalu saya akan mundur" ucap Xian Li naik ke kudanya.

" baiklah… karena ini adalah perkataan darimu… aku mempercayaimu… AYO SEMUA HANCURKAN GERBANG INI…" teriak Sun Ce berpaling dari Xian Li dan menuju gerbang di timur laut. " ingat Xian Li kau adalah jendral yang ku percayai seperti saudaraku… jangan sampai mati…" ujar Sun ce.

" terima kasih tuan…" ucap Xian Li dengan suara kecil lalu pergi menuju gerbang tenggara, ketika sedang berkuda menuju Lu Bu, Xian Li meihat bahwa Diao Chan sedang dihajar habis-habisan oleh Cao Cao.

Author: wah… itu cowok apa bencong? Napa mukul cewek ampe segitunya yah?

Asthor: ntahlah… tapi itukan scenario yang kamu buat…

Author: iya yah… ya sudahlah…

Melihat itu, Xian Li segera bergerak kearah Cao Cao.

" tuan bisakah tuan menghentikan serangan tuan pada nona Diao Chan" ujar Xian Li menahan Cao Cao.

" beraninya kau menahanku anak muda…" ucap Cao Cao berontak.

" bukan begitu tuan… semakin tuan berlama-lama disini Lu Bu akan segara datang kesini, dan kemunkinan kita berhasil mengalahkan Dong Zhuo akan menipis… tolong serahkan masalah nona Diao Chan padaku… aku bisa menggunakannya untuk menahan Lu Bu." Ujar Xian Li menjelaskan.

" memang apa hubungan wanita ini dengan Lu Bu?" Tanya Cao Cao heran.

" ini hanya sebuah hipotesis… tapi aku harus membuktikannya dahulu…" ucap Xian Li melepaskan Cao Cao.

" hmm… aku tak tau sehebat apa hipotesismu… tapi aku akan menyerahkan padamu… mengingat kita harus menghancurkan Dong Zhuo…" ucap Cao Cao beranjak.

" terima kasih tuan…" ucap Xian Li memberi hormat, lalu ia beranjak ke arah Diao Chan.

" apa maumu?" ucap Diao Chan dengan terengah-engah.

" tak apa nona… tak usah takut… walaupun nona musuh tapi saya tak akan menyakiti nona… jadi tolong tenang…" ucap Xian Li berjongkok, lalu ia mengangkat Diao Chan.

* * *

><p>Setelah itu ia menaikkan Diao Chan keatas kudanya, setelah itu ia yang naik. Segera setelah ia merasa sudah oke di atas kuda, ia memacu kudanya kearah Lu Bu yang tengah di tahan oleh Huang Gai.<p>

Author: wah asik… bisa gendong-gendong Diao Chan…

Xian Li: diamlah… aku sedang serius…

Author: oke… *thumb up*

" Tuan Lu Bu… tolong berhenti sebentar…" ucap Xian Li begitu sampai di dekat Lu Bu.

" siapa kau? Beraninya kau menghentikanku…" ucap Lu Bu melihat kearah Xian Li dengan tatapan yang tajam, ia melihat Diao Chan yang tengah pingsan berada di pangkuan Xian Li. " apa yang kau lakukan pada Diao Chan?" ujarnya marah.

" saya Xian Li dari Wu… saya datang untuk menyerahkan nona Diao Chan…" ucap Xian Li.

" woi pemuda dari Wu… apa yang kau pikirkan dengan keberadaan Diao Chan sebagai Sandera kita bisa membuat Dong Zhuo menyerah…" ujar Huang Gai yang merasa tak suka dengan apa yang Xian Li lakukan.

" tuan Huang Gai… apa anda tau bagaimana sifat Dong Zhuo? Dia bukanlah orang yang mau menyerahkan kekuasaanya demi seorang dayang seperti nona Diao Chan, kalau dia mau dia akan menghadapi kita dengan kekuatannya sendiri bukan dengan minta bantuan pada tuan Lu Bu, sebaiknya tuan menolong tuan Liu Bei serahkan tuan Lu Bu pada saya…" ucap Xian Li.

" apa yang bisa kau perbuat… jangan sombong… bahkan aku kesusahan menghadapi Lu Bu…" ucap Huang Gai.

" saya punya rencana tuan… silahkan tuan maju…" ucap Xian Li, mendengar ucapan Xian Li entah kenapa Huang gai merasa percaya dam beranjak dari tempat itu.

Author: iya yah semua yang bicara dengan Xian Li merasa percaya padanya…

Asthor: lho? Bukannya kamu yang membuat karakternya yah?

Author: aku aja bingung… sudahlah… kita balik lagi…

" tuan Lu Bu silahkan anda mengambil nona Diao Chan…" ujar Xian Li.

" huh…" ucap Lu Bu yang mendekati Xian Li lalu mengambil Diao Chan dari pangkuan Xian Li.

" apa maumu? Apa kau pikir dengan menyerahkan Diao Chan padaku aku akan berhenti menghentikan kalian membunuh Dong Zhuo? Tak akan…" ujar Lu Bu serius.

" tidak saya tidak mengharapkan pertukaran yang sepele seperti itu…" ucap Xian Li.

" lalu apa yang ingin kau ingin kan? Tahta? Harta?" ucap Lu Bu heran.

" bukan… saya sudah senang dengan keadaan saya di Wu… permintaan saya mudah… cukup bertarung dengan saya hingga saya mati…" ucap Xian Li mantap.

" hahahha… tak pernah aku temui orang sepertimu… hahaha tapi permintaanmu itu mudah bagiku…" ucap Lu Bu.

" baiklah tuan ayo kita mulai…" ucap Xian Li.

" maaf Ce sepertinya aku tak bisa kembali… terima kasih sudah mempercayai aku…" ucap Xian Li dalam hatnya.

Lalu pertarungan Lu Bu dan Xian Li dimulai… mereka bertarung cukup lama, tapi pertarungan itu nampak sekali berat sebelah. Lu Bu sangat mendominasi pertarungan itu. Pertarungan itu hampir berakhir begitu mereka sampai di sebuah tebing.

" huh… bagaimana? Apa kau tetap ingin mati?" ucap Lu Bu menghunuskan pedang berbentuk shurikennya pada Xian Li.

" ya… saya siap mati… karena saya sudah berhasil menarik anda sampai sini… walaupun anda kembali ke tempat Dong Zhuo saya yakin Dong Zhuo sudah mati…" ucap Xian Li tersenyum.

" hahahaha… kau pikir aku tidak tau rencanamu? Dari awal aku memang tak berminat untuk menyelamatkan Dong Zhuo aku hanya ingin bertempur dengan orang kuat…" ucap Lu Bu terbahak.

" begitu… terima kasih secara tak lansung, ucapan anda telah memuji dan menganggap saya sebagai orang yang kuat…" ucap Xian Li denan hormat.

" hahaha… ya aku mengakuimu… tapi kau belum cukup kuat untuk melawanku… dan aku akan memenuhi keinginanmu terlebih dahulu yang ingin berperang denganku hingga mati… selamat tinggal…" ucap Lu Bu menendang Xian Li hingga ia jatuh ke jurang dan Xian Li hanya tersenyum. " semoga kau selamat dan datang lagi padaku anak muda… aku sudah lama menunggu kedatangan orang kuat sepertimu…" ucap Lu Bu lalu ia beranjak dari jurang itu dan berangkat menuju kerajaannya.

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari kemudian nampak seorang gadis yang berambut hitam panjang yang tengah membaca buku di bawah sebuah pohon dan seorang gadis berambut cokelat serta seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah bersenda gurau di dekat sungai…<p>

" ayah lihat ada orang mati…" ucap gadis berambut cokelat menunjuk kearah Xian Li yang hanyut hingga Jian Ye.

" hah…!?" ucap seorang pria paruh baya segera mendekati Xian Li yang hanyut dan mengangkatnya ke daratan.

" dia tidak mati adik… dia hanya pingsan…" ucap gadis berambut hitam, ia berhenti membaca dan merasa aneh melihat pria yang diselamatkan ayahnya.

" bagaimana kakak tau…" ucap gadis berambut cokelat.

" lihatlah… dia tidak pucat… walaupun sedikit dadanya nampak bergerak naik turun…" ujara gadis berambut hitam.

" sudahlah, kita bawa dia kerumah dulu…" ucap pria paruh baya itu.

Lalu mereka membawa Xian Li kerumah meraka dan memanggil seorang dokter. Lalu dokter menyebutkan nyawa Xian Li tidak dalam keadaan bahaya hanya beberapa luka akibat sabetan pedang dan beberapa patah tulang iga, namun ia akan pingsan selama beberapa hari jadi mereka tak perlu cemas.

* * *

><p>~TBC~<p>

Asthor: oke... makasih dah baca... maaf sedikit panjang soalnya kata Author dia buru-buru mau nunjukin Pairnya yang gak begitu amat...

Author: woi... kau sudah kelewatan... 2 bulan aku mikirin buat ngebikin Pair ini... kau bilang gak segitu amat... SHIINE... *bacok Asthor*

Asthor: ukh... *pale*

Author: dasar... Asthor sialan... oke minna-san tachi... makasaih dah baca... mohon reviewnya... :)


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** hai Author desu...

Asthor: waa... kimo...

Author: diam... ukh maaf semua... baiklah chapter 3 akan dimulai tapi sebelumnya aku akan balas review yang telah pembaca kirim...

~scarlet and blossom~

hahahaha gimana yah? haruskah? hyahahaha... tapi akan ku pikirkan... jadi tolong lanjut baca ya... hyahahaha makasih dah review...

~xtreme guavaniko~

Author: baiklah akan ku hajar Zhang He... *hajar Zhang He*

Zhang He: oi Author sialan... kenapa aku di tojok... apa salahku hah!?... sialan... *pukul Author habis-habisan*

Asthor: okeh request dah selesai... thanks dah review... kembali lagi...

~Yuuki moon chan~

hyahahaha... makasih dah mau ramein fic ini... oke datang lagi dan thanks dah review...

**Disclaimer: **selain OC semua character dalam fic ini adalah kepunyaan **KOEI**.

**Warning: **munkin bakalan ada OOC dan kata-kata yang bikin pembaca sekalian kesal... jadi Author minta maaf...

okeh kita mulai ceritanya...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

" kau adalah orang yang dikutuk…" aku mendengar suara seperti itu dari tadi.

" apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

" kau adalah orang yang di kutuk…"suara itu terus menggema.

" siapa sih… ngomong kek gitu dari tadi…" ucapku yang semakin kesal…

" kau a… a… adalah o…rang o… orang yang di kutuk…"suara itu lagi…

Xian Li: woi Author… CDnya rusak tuh…

Author: ah sial… skenarioku yang bagus… bentar… eto… eh ini ko ada popcorn dalam tape?

Asthor: ah maaf… itu salahku… ku kira itu tempat sampah hahahaha…

Author: WAAAAAAAAAA…. Dasar asisten sialan… *lempar Asthor keluar* hah ya sudahlah Xian Li tolong ke bagian selanjutnya aja… hah… kacau…!

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat aku mendengar suara menjengkelkan itu aku terbangun dari tidurku.

" hah…! Sepertinya aku telat bangun lagi yah…?" ucapku berusaha bangun. " UKh…" aku merasa ngilu di dadaku.

#srek… aku mendengar suara sepeti kertas di balik dari kananku… aku melihat kearah sumber suara itu… disana aku melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam yang terurai serta mata yang sayu sedang membaca buku...

" anu…" ucapku.

" hmm?" dia hanya berguman dan melihat kearahku.

" Aku kenapa ya?" tanyaku padanya.

" aku tidak tau, tapi kami menemukan kamu hanyut disungai 7 hari yang lalu…" ucapnya dengan muka datar.

" hah aku hanyut? Aduh aku tak ingat… ukh… kepalaku…" ucapku saat merasakan kepalaku berdenyut.

" sepertinya kamu mengalami hilang ingatan…" ucapnya.

" sepertinya tidak… aku ingat siapa aku… darimana aku… dan… dan…. Aku tak ingat lagi…" ucapku.

" tetap saja kamu mengalami hilang ingatan… nama…" ucapnya melihat kearahku.

"eh…?" ujarku aku tak mengerti.

Namamu… bagaimana aku bisa memanggilmu jika tak tau namamu…" ucapnya.

" ah… aku… eto… Xian Li… aku kalau tak salah dari Xia Pi…" ucapku.

" aku Da Qiao…" ucapnya kembali membaca bukunya.

"wah gadis yang dingin yah…" ucapku dalam hati.

Seperti teringat sesuatu nona Da Qiao pergi keluar kamar.

* * *

><p>Karena tak tau apa yang akan ku kerjakan aku hanya melihat keluar jendela dan tak berpikir apa-apa… tak berapa lama aku melihat keluar datang seseorang dari pintu, sontak aku melihat kearah pintu disana aku melihat seorang pria paruh baya dan seorang gadis berambut cokelat.<p>

" wah benar kau sudah bangun…" ucapnya pria itu.

" ah iya… terima kasih tuan karena sudah menyelamatkan saya…" ucapku memberi hormat.

" hahaha… tak apa… sudah seharusnya kita saling membantu, tapi saat kami menemukanmu kau menggunakan baju perang apa kau habis berperang?" ucap gadis berambut cokelat.

" eh perang? Ntahlah aku tak ingat…" ucapku.

" hmm… begitu… sepertinya yang dikatakan Da benar, kamu hilang ingatan, ah… ya dimana rasa sopanku, aku Qiao Xuan dan ini putriku Xiao Qiao…" ucap pria itu.

" salam kenal…" ucap nona Xiao Qiao.

Tak lama kami bercerita, nona Da Qiao datang membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi 2 mangkuk satu besar yang satu lagi kecil dan 1 gelas, ternyata dia pergi tadi untuk membuatkanku makanan..

" wah sudah matang yah?" tanya tuan Qiao Xuan begitu melihat nona Da Qiao masuk membawa nampan.

" …" wah nona da Qiao memang dingin hahahaha.

Lalu ia meletakkan nampan itu di atas lemari di sebelah kasur tempat aku tidur…

" terima kasih nona…" ucapku.

" hmm… " ucapnya mengangguk lalu mengambil bukunya dan duduk di sebelahku seperti sebelumnya.

" baiklah aku masih ada kerjaan jadi kalian ku tinggal…" ucap tuan Qiao Xuan.

" aku juga… aku harus memberi makan ayam…" ucap nona Xiao Qiao.

" eh… apa tidak apa-apa tuan?" ucapku tak enak karena di tinggal berdua dengan nona Da Qiao.

" tak apa… toh kalau kau mau apa-apa kau juga tak bisa apa-apa… hahahaha… dan Da itu gadis yang tangguh di balik sifat malunya itu…" ucap Tuan Qiao Xuan.

" eh…." Aku yang blingsatan gara-gara di tinggal seperti ini dengan wanita cantik seperti ini.

* * *

><p>Suasana tenang lansung terbentuk begitu pintu tertutup. Aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan atau ku bicarakan. Akhirnya aku berniat mengambil bubur yang tadi sudah di buatkan oleh nona Da Qiao. Tapi hal itu tak jadi ku kerjakan karena ternyata tanganku diperban dan tak bisa menggenggam apapun.<p>

" ha ah… bagaimana aku bisa makan…" keluhku.

Mendengar itu, nona Da Qiao berhenti membaca. Lalu ia melihatku untuk beberapa saat, lalu ia meletakkan bukunya, setelah itu mengambil mangkuk yang kecil lalu membuka tutupnya begitu pun yang besar ternyata yang ada dalam mangkuk kecil adalah kecap asin yang jadi pelengkap bubur yang tadi dibuatkannya.

Lalu ia mengambil sendok dan mengaduk bubur itu hingga merata, setelah itu ia menyendok bubur itu lalu meniupnya lalu meyuapinya padaku.

" aaaaahhh…" ucapnya, yang ku ikuti dengan membuka mulutku. Saat ia menyuapiku mukaku rasanya panas.

Lalu ia memasukkan sendok itu kemulutku, dan aku lansung memakannya.

Asthor: oi *kaget* Author napa mukamu kek gitu…

Author: aku iri… *ngiler*

Asthor: wah… aneh… dasar jomblo…. Hahahaha…

Author: jangan remehkan jombloku… karena inilah aku bisa tenang ngerjain apa yang ingin kulakukan…

Asthor: terserahlah…

" mmm… ini enak sekali nona…" ucapku.

" tak usah memuji… itu hanya bubur biasa…" ucapnya mengambil datar.

" tidak ini sungguh enak sekali… aku tak pernah…"

" aaahhhh…" ia kembali menyuapiku.

" memwakan bwubwur yang sweenwak winwi… andaikan besok ini aku punya istri yang bisa memasak seenak makanan nona… wah pasti kekasih anda beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti anda…" ucapku asal.

" aku tak punya kekasih… dan lagi selama kamu disini aku akan membuatkan bubur ini untukmu" ucapnya dengan wajah datar dan tetap menyuapiku.

" terima kasih banyak nona…" ucapku senang.

Ia terus menyuapiku hingga semua bubur yang ada di mangkuk itu habis. Lalu ia meletakkan mangkuk itu kembali ke nampan dan mengambilkan gelas yang ada di atas nampan.

" silahkan…" ucapnya menyerahkan gelas itu padaku.

" apa ini nona?" tanyaku.

" itu teh hijau dengan sari jeruk nipis dan madu…" ucapnya tetap memegang gelas yang di tangannya.

" wah terima kasih nona…" aku ambil dengan mengapitkan kedua tanganku hingga gelas bisa tertahan… lalu aku meminumnya… " hmm… rasanya manis dan sedikit asam tapi rasa teh hijaunya sama sekali tak hilang… nona memang hebat… orang yang jadi suami anda pasti bahagia… hahahaha…" ucapku lalu meminum teh itu lagi.

Setelah semua habis aku memberikan kembali padanya, lalu ia memasukkan bukunya kedalam lengan hanfunya dan mengambil gelas yang ada di tanganku lalu meletakkannya diatas nampan lalu keluar membawa nampan itu.

* * *

><p>TBC... To BerContinu...<p>

Asthor: thor... tulisannya salah tu...

Author: biarin aja... hahahha... oke makasih minna-san~ dah baca chapter tiga... reviewnya kami tunggu... sekali lagi makasih...


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** hyahahahaha... youkosso waga veruve- eh salah chaputa foru da... hyahahaha... gaya ngomongku emang gak pas kalau di samain sama Ig*r dari P series... maa ii... oke minna-san... makasih dah baca terus... sekarang kita alihin layar ke balas preview...

~xtreme guavaniko~

Xian Li: waaa... jangan...

Author: tapi katanya itu obat ampuh lho... mana tau bisa brasil...

Xian Li: pokoknya gak... aku gak mau di ketok... apa lagi pake gada besi...

Author: bukan ini bukan gada besi kok... cuma tongkat baseball yang pisangin paku... *smirk*

Xian Li: SIALANNN... *lari*

Author: thanks dah review... *bungkuk-bungkuk lalu lari kejar Xian Li*

~scarlet and blossom~

Author: betul skali... Da Qiao aku buat jadi kuudere... soalnya ntah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku agak suka cewek kuudere... hyahahhaa... thanks ya dah review...

**Disclaimer:** seperti biasa chara yang ada dalam fic ini punyanya **KOEI** yang Author punya cuma fic sama OCnya... hyahahahah...

**Warning: **munkin dalam cerita bakalan ada bagian yang gak pembaca suka jadi mohon dimaafin karena Author juga belajar~desu... tee hee...

Asthor: kimo...

Author: diam... oke selamat membaca chapter 4...

* * *

><p>Semua acara suap-suapan itu berlansung hingga seminggu, ketika akhirnya Xian Li mampu menggerakkan badannya. Ia sedang menolong Qiao Xuan untuk membelah kayu untuk dijadikan kayu bakar.<p>

"wah kamu sangat menolongku Tuan Xian Li…" ucap Xiao Quan.

" ini tak seberapa tuan… dari apa yang telah tuan berikan padaku…" ucap Xian Li tersenyum dan tetap melakukan pekerjaanya.

" hahahaha tak usah pikirkan itu…" ucap Xiao Quan.

Xian Li terus membelah kayu hingga semua kayu sudah terbelah... lalu ia membawanya ke dalam tempat penyimpanan kayu, ketika semuanya selesai hari sudah hampir senja.

" ayah bisa temani aku untuk belanja kepasar?" Tanya Xiao Qiao begitu Qiao Xuan dan Xian Li masuk kedalam rumah.

" ah baiklah…" ucap Qiao Xuan.

" tak usah tuan biar aku saja yang menemani nona Xiao Qiao belanja… toh aku tak punya kegiatan lain…" ucap Xian Li.

" baiklah tapi kau sebaiknya mandi dulu…" ucap Qiao Xuan.

" baiklah…" ucap Xian Li.

Lalu ia segera pergi kekamar mandi lalu mandi dan setelah itu ia bersiap-siap. Ia segera keluar dari dan melihat Xiao Qiao sudah ada disana.

" maaf menunggu lama nona…" ucap Xian Li.

" tak apa tuan…" ucap Xiao Qiao.

" hmm apa yang akan nona masak hari ini?" Tanya Xian Li ketika di tengah jalan.

" hmm… yang masak hari ini kakak… tadi ia meminta di belikan lobak, daun bawan, wortel, daging, lada, dan bahan bumbu." Ucap Xiao Qiao mengingat pesan kakaknya.

" heh… terdengar seperti akan membuat sup…" ucap Xian Li.

" wah bagaimana tuan bisa tahu…" ucap Xiao Qiao.

" hahaha itu hanya hipotesis nona… begitu mendengar wartel, lobak dan daun bawang saya lansung teringat yang berkuah di tambah daging dan lada itu akan membuat sesuatu yang berlemak dengan bau yang pekat kalau di gabugkan kedua hipotesis itu akan muncul sesuatu yang berkuah dan sesuatu yang menusuk hidung dengan banyak lemak maka itu adalah sup… hahaha… itu hanya hipotesisku…" ucap Xian Li menjelaskan.

" heh… sup ya? Tuan aku penasaran tanda apa yang ada di tangan kirimu?" ujarnya melirik tangan kiriku.

" eh…? Ini? *tunjuk tangannya sendiri* aku juga kurang tau…" ucapku

" emm… tuan dari dulu saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu…" ucap Xiao Qiao.

" eh…? Apa nona?" Tanya Xian Li yang penasaran.

" itu… anu… tapi jangan marah ya…" ucap Xiao Qiao gugup.

" ya… aku tak akan marah…" ucap Xiao Qiao.

" itu… rambut belakang bagian atas tuan kenapa selalu berbentuk seperti pantat bebek?" Tanya Xiao Qiao menunjuk kepala Xian Li.

" eh? Ini? entah lah… tapi entah kenapa, begitu nona bilang "pantat bebek" saya jadi sedikit kesal dan ingin bilang… ini bukan pantat bebek tapi rambut masa depan… gitu…" ucap Xian Li mengelus rambut pantat bebeknya.

Xian Li: udah gue bilang ini bukan pantat bebek tapi rambut masa depan… sialan…

Author: wah kenapa marah ke aku gitu… tadi sama Xiao Qiao gak marah…

Xian Li: aku berhutang budi sama dia…

Author: wah gak adil…

Xian Li: diam…

Author: ukh… *di plester pakai lakban*

" oh begitu ya?" ucap Xiao Qiao

" yah begitu lah…" ucap Xian Li yang ntah kenapa merasa sedikit jengkel dari tadi.

* * *

><p>Mereka akhirnya sampai di pasar, disana mereka berbelanja sesuai yang di minta oleh Da Qiao. Begitu akan pulang mereka berpapasan dengan penjual Baozi lalu mereka membeli sebagai cemilan dalam perjalan pulang. Setibanya mereka di rumah mereka melihat Da Qiao yang tengah membaca buku di bawah pohon di taman rumah mereka. Lalu Xian Li membawa belanjaan mereka kedalam, sedangkan Xiao Qiao menghampiri kakaknya. Setelah di hampiri adiknya Da Qiao berhenti membaca lalu masuk kedalam untuk mulai memasak.<p>

" oh itu apa tuan Xiang Li?" Tanya Qiao Xuan begitu melihat Xian Li membawa barang-barang besar.

" ah ini… perlengkapan lukis… entah kenapa aku ingin membelinya…" ucap Xian Li meletakkan barangnya di ruang tamu, lalu ia membawa belanjaan untuk dimasak kedalam dapur.

Setelah semua siap Da Qiao menghidangkan semuanya di meja makan di bantu oleh Xiao Qiao, lalu Xiao Qiao memanggil Xian Li dan Qiao Xuan yang tengah bermain Xiangqi. Xiangqi adalah catur tradisional China. Mereka segera berhenti ketika di panggil dan segera menuju ruang makan.

" ayah… tuan Xian Li hebat lo… dia bisa menebak apa yang akan di masak oleh kakak… ia bisa menebak kalau kakak akan memasak sup… aku aja terkejut ketika ketika melihat kakak memasak sup…" ucap Xiao Qiao ketika sedang makan.

" ah… itu hanya kebetulan…" ucap Xian Li yang tengah makan dengan lahap.

" tapi itu hebat lo… aku saja kadang susah menebak apa yang akan dimasak oleh kakak…" ucap Xiao Qiao.

" eh… benarkah… ah bisa aku minta tambah… aku tak bisa puas dengan makanan seenak ini…" ucap Xian Li memberikan mankuk nasinya.

" …" Da Qiao hanya diam dan mengambil mangkuk dari tangan Xian Li dan memasukkan tambahan nasi untuknya, lalu ia memberikannya kembali pada Xian Li.

" wah… dia memang gadis yang dingin… hahahha… tapi dia itu imut juga hahaha… ah apa yang ku pikirkan…" ucap Xian dalam hatinya.

Makan malam hari itu entah kenapa terasa sangat meriah…

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya nampak Da Qiao akan pergi ke taman depan rumahnya, ia berniat membaca buku di bawah pohon kesukaanya. Tapi ketika berada di pintu ia melihat Xian Li tengah mengerjakan sesuatu di bawah pohon favoritnya. Lalu ia segera mendekat kearah Xian Li.<p>

" apa yang tengah kamu lakukan?" Tanya Da Qiao begitu telah dekat dengan Xian Li.

" ah… *kaget* ini aku tengah melukis taman ini… hahahah… tapi ku kira ini jelek sekali…" ucap Xian Li.

" ini bagus…" ucap Da Qiao begitu melihat lukisan Xian li.

" hahaha… tak sebagus itu nona… nona sendiri kenapa disini?" Tanya Xian Li mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" aku ingin membaca disini…" ucap Da Qiao menunjukkan bukunya.

" oh… ah nona saya ada permintaan… apakah boleh saya melukis nona yang tengah membaca?" Tanya Xian Li menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

" tak masalah selama kamu tak menggangguku…" ucap Da Qiao.

" baiklah… terima kasih nona…" ucap Xian Li yang menukar kanvasnya.

Lalu Da Qiao duduk di bawah pohon dan mulai membaca, sedangkan Xian Li mulai melukis Da Qiao. Mereka melakukan hal yang mereka kerjakan hingga siang hari. Lukisan Da Qiao telah selesai, tapi Xian Li tak mau mengganggu Da Qiao yang tengah asyik membaca. Karena sudah tak tau apa yang akan di kerjakan Xian Li duduk di bawah pohon tempat Da Qiao membaca tadi, ia duduk tepat di belakang Da Qiao sehingga mereka duduk saling membelakang dengan pohon sebagai pembatas tak mengerjakan apapun Xian Li tertidur.

* * *

><p>Xian Li POV~<p>

" kamu adalah orang yang terkutuk" ah… terdengar lagi suara itu…

" siapa kamu? Apa tak bosan menggangguku terus?" ucapku yang mulai gerah dengan suara itu.

" kamu adalah orang yang terkutuk" suara itu terus bergema tanpa henti.

" siapa sih? Tunjukkan wujudmu…" ucapku.

"…" tiba-tiba suara itu hilang dan daerah sekitarku yang sebelumnya hitam menjadi putih terang.

" ukh…" keluhku karena silau yang kurasakan.

Ketika mataku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan ini aku melihat sekitarku… tapi tak ada yang dapat kulihat karena disini hanya tempat yang putih tanpa ada apapun. Lalu aku perhatikan semuanya dengan lebih seksama, sampai akhirnya aku melihat sebuah bentuk yang tak jelas. Ia seperti asap.

" kamu adalah orang yang terkutuk…" lagi-lagi suara itu datang dan sumbernya terdengar dari asap itu.

" apa maksudmu aku adalah orang yang terkutuk? Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan…" tanyaku yang mendekat pada asap itu, tapi selama apapun aku berusaha mendekat aku tak pernah sampai padanya.

" kamu adalah orang yang terkutuk yang telah ku tunggu…" ucapnya.

" apa maksudmu?" tanyaku yang berhenti berjalan.

" saatnya dunia akan bergolak akan segera mulai… dan kau adalah orang yang akan membawa kehancuran…" ucapnya.

" apa…" ucapanku terputus karena aku merasa mataku berat.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, aku melihat sekitar ternyata hari telah sore, dan aku merasa sedikit rasa berat di tubuhku. Lalu aku melihat ke tubuhku ternyata ada selimut disana. Aku melihat kebelakang, nona Da Qiao masih disana masih membaca bukunya.

" nona… selimut ini…" ucapku dengan suara pelan.

" aku yang meletakkannya, kamu bisa masuk angin…" ucapnya tanpa menoleh dari bukunya.

" oh begitu… terima kasih…" ucapku.

" hmm *mengangguk* lukisanmu bagus…" ucapnya masih tanpa menoleh.

" kalau nona suka… akan ku berikan pada nona…" ucapku.

" un…" ucapnya yang menyetujui pendapatku.

" nona aku selalu ingin tau buku apa yang selalu anda baca?" tanyaku yang sudah lama penasaran.

" mmm? Maksudmu buku ini? Aku selalu menukar bacaanku… hanya sampulnya hampir sama jadi tak tampak pertukarannya…" ucapnya.

" heh… kalau sekarang nona membaca apa?"

" aku sedang membaca novel… ini tentang pasangan yang telah lama tak berjumpa, mereka berjumpa setelah mereka berdua mati. Mereka terus saling mencari semasa hidupnya tapi tak pernah bertemu karena mereka selalu berselisih jalan." Ucapnya.

" heh… novel… kalau novel aku punya… walaupun itu buatanku…" ucapku sambil melihat langit.

" hmm?" tanyanya seperti orang penasaran.

" ya… sudah 3 hari ini aku bergadang membuatnya… hahaha… tapi itu tak bagus…" ucapku.

" aku ingin melihatnya…" ucapnya, tapi suara datarnya.

" boleh… kurasa besok akan selesai, jadi tolong tunggu sampai besok…" ucapku melihat kearahnya. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil tetap membaca bukunya.

Setelah hari sudah mulai senja kami masuk kedalam, lalu aku memajang lukisan nona Da Qiao di ruang tamu. Tuan Qiao Xuan dan nona Xiao Qiao terkejut karena melihat lukisan itu ada di ruang tamu. Ketika tau aku yang membuatnya, mereka memujinya. Setelah itu nona Xiao Qiao pergi ke dapur untuk masak lalu kami makan bersama.

* * *

><p>Author: yay... selesai... aku bisa makan malam steak burger...<p>

Asthor: emang punya uang...

Author: aku baru dapat kiriman hyahahahah... (aslinya baru pulang kampung hyahahaha)

Asthor: owh... traktir...

Author: ogah... hyahhahaha tolong reviewnya... kalau ada yang salah hujat aja... itu bisa jadi ilmu buat Author... jaa ne~

Asthor: pelit...


	6. Chapter 5

K: werocome... selamat datang di lelang baju...

U: oi... ini fic... bukan lelang baju...

K: oh... iya yah? aduh aku kenapa jadi tulalit gini yah?

U: entah lah...! sudah... sapalah pembaca dengan lebih ikhlas...

K: selamat datang pembaca sekalian di fic yang gak laku ini...

U: wah drop banget... sudahlah... sebaiknya aku saja yang balas reviewnya...

~scarlet and blossom~

Asthor: wah... sampai blossom bilang rambut pantat bebek... sabar ya Li... itu emang salah Author... hajar aja dia selagi dia drop kek gitu...

Xian Li: ah aku capek... lebih baik aku... tidur...

Asthor: wah... dia tidur...

Author: ukh... makasih dah review... silahkan baca lanjutannya... hoek...

Asthor: napa lo?

Author: gue abis minum telur ayam kampung 5 butir... sekarang malah mual...

Asthor: -_-"

**Disclaimer:** charanya punya **KOEI** fic dan OCnya punya Author...

**Warning:** beberapa Chara bakalan OOC jadi tolong di maafin... m (_ _) m

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya Xian Li menyerahkan buku yang ia buat, ia merasa sedikit gugup karena ia merasa ini pertama kalinya ia memberikan bukunya pada seorang wanita…<p>

Author: iyalah… diakan hilang ingatan… aslinya sih…

Xian Li: aslinya apa?

Asthor: woops… *tutup mulut Author* jangan kasih bocoran dulu donk…

Author: ah benar juga…

Xian Li: apaan sih? Jangan bikin penasaran donk…

Author: hyahahahaha… sudah nanti kamu juga bakalan tau kok… ikutin aja ceritanya…

Xian Li: huh…?

Asthor: sudah kasih dulu bukunya…

Xian Li: iya deh…

" ini nona… buku yang aku buat… nanti kalau ketemu kesalahan tolong di bilang ya…" ucap Xian Li ketika menyerahkan bukunya.

"ya…" ucap Da Qiao mengambil buku itu dan berlalu.

" hahaha… dia memang wanita yang dingin…" ucap Xian Li sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya. " hari ini aku ngerjain apa ya? *diam bentar* ah Sebaiknya aku kebelakang dulu, mana tau ada yang bisa ku lakukan…" ucapnya lalu ia beranjak ke belakang rumah.

" tuan QIao Xuan… apa yang tuan lakukan?" Tanya Xian Li ketika melihat Qiao Xuan tengah jongkok di dekat kandang ayam

" ah…? Aku sedang memberi makan ayam sekalian melihat telurnya… aku ingin buat telur kocok…" ucap Qiao Xuan menoleh.

" telur kocok? Itu makanan?" ucap Xian Li yang tak tau.

" bukan… itu minuman… aku akan mengocok kuning telur dengan gula… lalu setelah mengembang akan aku siram dengan the hitam… walaupun sedikt bau tapi rasanya enak dan bisa menambah stamina…" ucap Qiao Xuan melanjutkan kerjaannya.

" hoo… bolehkah aku memintanya?" ucap Xian Li jadi penasaran.

" boleh tapi kocok sendiri telurnya…" ucap Qiao Xuan.

" baiklah…" ucap Xian Li juga ikutan jongkok.

" Xiao… Xiao… ambilkan ayah sari jeruk… ayah haus…" teriak Qiao Xuan kearah dalam rumah begitu mereka selesai.

Setelah beberapa saat Xiao Qiao datang, tapi tampak ia bersungut-sungut.

" ayah ini… aku kan lagi menjahit… kenapa gak ambil sendiri sih?" ucap Xiao Qiao meletakkan nampan berisi dua gelas berisi sari jeruk.

" wah… ayah kan letih" ucap Qiao Xuan melirik ke arah Xiao Qiao dengan tatapan memelas.

" ya sudahlah… tapi nanti jangan ganggu aku lagi…" ucap Xiao Qiao pergi kedalam lagi.

" iya… terima kasih ya…" ucap Qiao Xuan.

" wah… anda bisa begitu dekat dengan anak-anak anda…" ucap Xian Li yang dari tadi hanya melihat.

" hahaha… tentu saja… karena merekalah hartaku yang paling berharga… jadi aku harus dekat dengan mereka… ah silahkan diminum…" ucap Qiao Xuan meminum sari jeruknya.

" ya terima kasih tuan…" ucap Xian Li yang ikutan minum sari jeruk.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya Xian Li melihat Da Qiao tengah membaca buku di tengah ruang tamu sambil bersandar di sofa.<p>

" nona… sedang baca apa?" ujar Xian Li memulai pembicaraan dan duduk di dekat Da Qiao.

" hmm…? Aku sedang membaca novel yang kamu buat…" ucapnya tanpa menoleh.

" eh… lalu bagaimana menurut nona ceritanya?" Tanya Xian Li penasaran.

" hmm… ceriitanya bagus tapi terlalu banyak adegan yang berlebihan dan bagian ini *membalik halaman* adegan mesumnya tidak bagus…" ucap Da Qiao santai dan terus terang.

" eh mesum? Lho? Itu mesum? " ucap Xian Li malu.

Author: eh mesum? Maksudnya ecchi? Da Qiao boleh pinjam?

Da Qiao: aku sedang membaca…

Author: pinjam donk…

Da Qiao: *keluarin aura hitam pekat*

Author: eh… maksudku nanti kalau sudah selesai bacanya…

Da Qiao: …

Xian Li: emang ecchi itu apa sih?

Author: itu mah… wah ku ceriatin gak yah… gak usah deh… capek…

Xian Li: yah… aku penasaran…

Author: sudahlah…

Xian Li: jadi gimana nih? Apa aku salah telah membuat cerita ini?

" yah tak apa… aku tak peduli…" ucap Da Qiao dingin.

" eh begitu ya? Lain kali aku tak akan membuatnya lagi…" ucap Xian Li dengan nada menyesal.

" terserah padamu… itu kan hak kamu untuk membuat apa yang kamu suka…" ucap Da Qiao.

" hahaha… yah begitulah…" ucap Xian Li garuk garuk pipinya.

Setelah itu suasana menjadi kaku. Hingga Xiao Qiao datang membawa sebuah bungkusan.

" kakak lihat aku membawa sesuatu untukmu…" ucap Xiao Qiao.

" …" Da Qiao hanya menoleh tanpa berbicara apapun.

" lihat Cheongsam…" ucapnya mengeluarkan isi bungkusan itu.

" aku tak mau… baju itu terlalu terbuka…" ucap Da Qiao kembali membaca buku.

" yah… tapi aku ingin kakak memakainya…" ucap Xiao Qiao kecewa.

" … " lagi-lagi Da Qiao kembali diam.

" eeh…" ujar Xiao Qiao kecewa.

" nona, kalau nona hanya ingin melihat nona da Qiao memakai baju itu… aku bisa melukiskannya untukmu…" ucap Xian Li.

" eh… sungguh?" ucap Xiao Qiao.

" ya…" ucap Xian Li berdiri.

* * *

><p>Lalu Xian Li mengambil Cheongsam dari tangan Xian Li, setelah itu ia membentangkan Cheongsam itu. Setelah itu ia mengambil alat lukisnya. Xiao Qiao hanya melihat dari belakang Xian Li ketika ia melukis. Setelah beberapa saat, lukisan Da Qiao yang tengah membaca dengan menggunakan Cheongsam selesai.<p>

" wah tuan, tuan hebat… tuan bisa menggabungkan dua objek hanya dengan melihat dua objek itu." Ucap Xiao Qiao kagum.

" ini tak seberapa nona, karena wajah nona Da Qiao yang cantiklah yang membuat lukisan jelek saya ini menjadi begitu indah…" ucap Xian Li.

mendengar ucapan Xian Li, wajah Da Qiao agak memerah, tapi ia tak bergeming dari posisi awalnya. Ia hanya membaca buku yang tengah ia pegang. Ketika sore hari saat Qiao Xuan pulang, Xiao Qiao memperlihatkan lukisan Da Qiao.

" ini Da? Hah!? Aku gak menyangka… Da mau menggunakan Cheongsam…" ucap Qiao Xuan.

" hehehe sebenarnya itu Cuma lukisan yang di buat oleh Tuan Li ayah…" ujar Xiao Qiao.

" wah… hebat…" ucap Qiao Xuan.

" ah… ini tidak sebagus itu tuan…" ucap Xian Li malu-malu.

" tidak ini sangat bagus… hahahaha… aku suka… ini harus di pajang… baiklah besok akan ku buatkan bingkainya… hahaha…" ujar Qiao Xuan yang entah kenapa sangat bahagia.

Mereka heboh sampai makan malam, hingga akhirnya mereka capek dan tidur. Tapi tidak untuk Xian Li, matanya tak bisa tidur , ia tak tau kenapa… lalu ia mendengar sebuah nyanyian, sebuah nyanyian yang terdengar sedih namun sangat merdu dan menghanyutkan. Xian Li berniat untuk melihat sumber suara itu, namun saking merdunya nyanyian itu, Xian Li merasa ngantuk dan lansung tertidur.

* * *

><p>makasih dah baca... semoga terhibur... datang lagi... hyahahhahaa... selanjutnya gimana yah... aku bingung... oke... mohon reviewnya...<p>

U: oi... belum di review...

K: gak apa... berterimakasih itu baik...

U: terserah deh...

TBC

U: oi telat...

K: sewot banget lo...

Xian Li: berisik... aku mau tidur... nih... gara-gara kalian aku gak tidur... dasar...

K & U: (*x*)


	7. Chapter 6

K: irashai... irashai... selamat datang di fic gak jelas ini... makasih dah datang...

U: mmm... gak laku yah...

K: *DROP*...

U: hahahaha straight...

K: ukh dasar Asthor gak pengertian...

U: peduli amat...

K: ukh... ya sudah balas Review dulu...

~scarlet and blossom~

K: wah mereka tarung... biarin aja scarlet-kun... mau popcorn..

Scarlet: woi dasar Author gila... kalau Blossom dah marah... fic ini bakalan ancur...

K: ehh... srius!? ya udah jangan bertengkar... *benemin Xian Li dalam tanah*

Xian Li: napa gue... buh... *tambah di kubur*

K: dah... oke Blossom-chan jangan marah lagi... ni kasih eshklim...

U: ah... banyak gaya lo K... oke makasih dah review...

**Disclaimer**: bla bla bla punya **KOEI**... punya bla bla bla FIC ama OC...

* * *

><p>" nona… apa nona mendengar nyanyian tadi malam?" ucap Xian Li paginya begitu melihat Xiao Qiao tengah menyapu halaman.<p>

" eh…? Nyanyian? Tidak… aku tidak dengar…" ucap Xiao Qiao berhenti menyapu.

" lalu apa yang aku dengar tadi malam ya…?" ucap Xian Li.

" heh… aku juga jadi penasaran… suaranya seperti apa?" Tanya Xiao Qiao.

" hmm… kalau menurutku suaranya sangat merdu… tapi terdengar sedikit sedih… dan membuat ngantuk hahahha…" ucap Xian Li memegang kepalanya.

" heh… segitu merdunya… ah kakak… tadi malam dengar nyanyian gak…?" Tanya Xiao Qiao begitu Da Qiao melintas.

" tidak…" ucapnya tetap berjalan.

" wah… nona Da Qiao tetap dingin ya…" ucap Xian Li.

" yah… dia dari dulu seperti itu… tapi yah… dia tetaplah kakak yang baik… karena dia selalu mebantuku ketika aku kesusahan…" ucap Xiao Qiao kembali menyapu.

" oh…" ucap Xian Li masuk kembali.

Pada malamnya Xian Li tidak tidur… ia ingin mengetahui siapa yang bernyanyi kemarin malam. Tapi sayang tak ada suara nyanyian malam itu. Akhirnya ia memilih tidur. Tapi saat pagi ia mendengar sebuah nyanyian walaupun suaranya tak sama dengan suara yang dia dengar 2 malam lalu, lalu ia segera keluar dan mengejar sumber suara itu. Saat sampai di dekat sumber suara itu dia melihat Qiao Xuan.

" eh… tuan Xiao Quan?" ucap Xian Li.

" ya…?" ucap Qiao Xuang menoleh, ia tengah memberi makan ayam.

" eh… lho…? Yang nyanyi tadi tuan?" ucap Xian Li.

" iya… hahaha… apa suaraku mengganggumu?" ucap Qiao Xuan.

" tidak… tapi saya penasaran… 2 malam yang lalu saya mendengar nyanyian yang sama dengan yang tuan nyanyikan." Ucap Xian Li.

" eh… 2 malam lalu? Aku tak mendengarnya… dan yang tau lagu itu hanya aku dan istriku…" ucap Qiao Xuan yang telah selesai memberi makan ayam.

" nona Da Qiao dan nona Xiao Qiao juga tak mendengarnya… ahh… apa itu hanya imajinasiku?" ucap Xian Li.

" yah tak usah dipikirkan… bagaimana kalau kita main Xiangqi?" ucap Qiao Xuan tersenyum.

" hehehe… boleh…" ucap Xian Li.

Lalu mereka masuk dan bermain Xiangqi. Malamnya Xian Li masih penasaran dengan nyanyian yang ia dengar. Hingga ia kembali begadang, sampai…

Pouring down through the crevices of the distancing clouds,  
>upon whom does the radiance shine?<br>My thoughts, about to fly off together  
>with the shadow of the summer days, remain here still.<p>

Because my leftover pain will eventually disappear,  
>I will not hesitate about anything anymore.<p>

If I can cross the blue sky, and become closer to you than yesterday,  
>then please smile, even just a little.<br>If our hearts, riding freely on the wind  
>under the same sky, can remain together,<p>

then with an honest feeling no matter where I go,  
>and with my forever stretching light,<br>I want to envelop everything.

Through the paleness of the clouds I see above,  
>what does the transparent radiance reflect?<br>I now take into my hand the yearning  
>that's about to fly away with my long-missed dream.<p>

Because the passed seasons will always remain by my side,  
>there is no longer any need for tears.<p>

If I can melt into the blue sky, and call out you name gently,  
>then please look my way, even just a little.<br>If the place that my heart longs for in the wind  
>has been found under the vast sky,<p>

then with a feeling fresher than anyone else's,  
>and with a light softer than anything else,<br>I want to send out everything to you.

As my droplet-like heart is being shaken by the faint memories,  
>I will hold onto them and only them,<br>and then, without stopping, head your way.

At this rate,

if I can cross the blue sky, and become closer to you than yesterday,  
>then please smile, even just a little.<br>If our hearts, riding freely on the wind  
>under the same sky, can remain together,<p>

then with an honest feeling no matter where I go,  
>and with my forever stretching light,<br>I want to envelop everything.

Ia mendengar nyayian itu lagi… ia segera keluar untuk mencari tahu siapa yang menyanyi seindah itu… ketika keluar dari rumah ia melihat sebuah siluet berambut panjang berada di bawah pohon… ia segera mendekat.

" anu…" ucap Xian Li begitu ia sudah dekat.

" ah…" ucap siluet itu kaget.

Ia lansung menoleh dan ternyata ia adalah Da Qiao…

" eh… nona Da Qiao…?" ucap Xian Li bingung.

" ah… ini... ini…" ucap Da Qiao, mukanya memerah.

" nona Da Qiao nyanyi? Tapi dia terlihat beda… mana muka datarnya yang selama ini? Ah gak munkin…" ucap Xian Li dalam hati yang melihat nona Da Qiao terlihat begitu lembut.

" Tuan… Xian Li… anu…" ucap Da Qiao, lalu ia berlari masuk kedalam rumah…

" ada apa ini? Tak pernah aku melihat nona Da Qiao seperti itu… tapi kenapa dia menyanyikan lagu itu… aneh…" sebaiknya aku tidur dulu besok akan ku tanyakan ini pada nona Da Qiao.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

K: oke makasih dah baca...

U: repiunya onegaishimasu... :3

K: sok imut... lo cowok... iiiii...

U: diam...


End file.
